Cinderella, the short adaptation
by Arh.581958
Summary: Harry Potter in Cinderella. The short version to what I may one day write a longer story too it you guys like it! DH.
1. Chapter 1

**Cinderella, the short adaptation **

_Once upon a time_… well that's how all fairytales start, don't they?

There lived a pleasantly well-off family named Potters. There was James the handsome and wonderful father, Lilly who was their elegant and caring mum and their son the sweet young boy named Harry Potter. They all lived in a fair sized home that had a dainty little yard near the back, with animal that they all enjoyed.

..But a fairytale isn't a fairytale when all is perfectly happy, right?

Sadly one night, as both James and Lily came home form an evening ball at the castle. Their coachman had drunken far too much ale and they went over the cliff and died. Young Harry was left with the house, the property and the money that went along with everything else.

He needed guardianship, so his mother's sister and her family moved into the house. Aunt Petunia wasn't the nicest lady anyone had ever met, and her husband, Vernon, wasn't much of a gent either. As for their son, one could only say, he loved to eat and did just that, nothing else.

Harry, the poor boy, was sent to the kitchens below to work. He woke so early in the morning, that often he'd be rise earlier than the birds and go to bed late at night that the owls outside were already getting ready for bed. He was not allowed to have rest or comfort, aside from the short period of time during dinner when he sat near the fireplace and the cinders.

What he ate were the scraps of food uneaten, if any and if there were no leftovers for him, the boy settled of a crumbling piece of bread that he shared with the mice around him. His old room was locked and the key thrown away, then his aunt and uncle sentenced him to sleep in the small attic room above, with nothing but maid's clothes to wear.

Poor Harry that was his life.

… Now as fairytales go, it can't all be that bad. So in comes the prince.

After years of heavy torture, the sweet boy named Harry grew up to be a fine young lad. He might have been slender for his age, but nonetheless he was a pretty creature to look upon.

One fine day with the clouds high above Harry was sent to the market. He was ordered to buy clothes for Dudley, for the prince was arriving today and in two day will claim his bride. A ball was to be held in the castle and there the prince would chose his bride.

So he went to the market, like any other day, in the rags that the Dursleys had given him.

The market was bustling with people, all shapes and sizes, some of them Harry even knew. There was the red-head boy that sold vegetables with his younger sister, his twin brother's selling fish a little further away; and the girl with unruly brown locks selling cloths in her family's shop.

He entered the small stall, fingering the money he'd been given, wondering to himself if perhaps this time, the Dursley's cheapness might not have been enough to purchase the right amount of cloth needed for their son.

There had been someone else with him, today. A slender young man with blonde locks, he couldn't see the face, so he shrugged it away—thinking to himself they'd never meet again anyway.

Nevertheless he greeted the girl with the smile, the traveler too. Both returned the gesture while he asked for the cloth. The girl shook her head trying to say, he lacked a few gold coins to make the purchase.

For Harry it was alright, he didn't mind; it meant he'd get to stay away from the house a little longer. With a nod of his head he left the small shop and headed back home for the rest of the money needed.

The ball was today and he wanted to go, a chance of freedom—not to be the prince's bride. But guess what? –of course the boy was not allowed to go.

Harry felt tears in his eyes, but did not cry.

..Now if no one was to save him, what kind of fairly would this be?

Down swooped the owl that he fed at night, perching itself on his shoulder. It fluttered its wings as to say do not cry. Everything will be alright, you will see.

Not a minute later passed, his rags were changed into the most elegance set of dress robes, he had ever seen.

Again the owl flapped its wings and the apple he'd been cutting became a carriage and those mice that he feed became horses.

..But of course everything ends at midnight.

He was warned by the owl to be back before twelve or else his dress would be rags and his carriage back into the apple again. He nodded and they rode off to the castle.

The hall was full with both men and women, wanting to dance with the prince. Harry felt self-conscious roll in at he entered slowly not to be seen, yet all eyes were diverted to him. Immediately his eyes were set on the tresses of blonde locks he'd met two days earlier in the market.

A moment later, silvery eyes met green when the man turned around.

He approached the young stranger with a shy smile on his lips and tugging the resistant other into an enjoyable dance.

They danced and they laughed but all was cut short when he glanced at the clock and midnight struck. He hurriedly apologized, saying that he must leave—a long short from almost running outside the castle walls. The blonde called after him, asking for even his name, but he was too much in a hurry and his glasses dropped on the floor too.

He hopped on his carriage and into the night they fled, leaving the young prince to pick up the specks.

It was only the following day the he realized that blonde he'd danced, laughed, talked to and accompanied the previous night was none other than the crown prince himself. Today the prince declared that he'd marry the person he danced with last night, the person whose eyes the glass would match.

Harry was both happy and sad at the same time; happy knowing that it was him with the prince last night and it was him to whom the glasses would match, yet he was sad, thinking of the prince's reaction when he found out that he was a lowly kitchen maid.

…again, it can't just end that easily, can it?

However the young Harry would not be given his chance, for his relatives knew he wore glasses. He could not have possibly been that young man in those gorgeous dress robes! They thought, yet took precautions anyway and locked him up in his small attic room.

It was mid-afternoon when the King's messenger came; carrying with him on a pillow was the specks. Harry banged and begged his uncle and aunt to let him out, but no—they refused.

The messenger had almost left when Harry got an idea and stuck his head out the window and asked for his chance. The man was uncertain yet followed his majesty's wish to let every available person in the kingdom try on the glasses and so he did.

Unwilling the Dursley's let him out of his prison and let him try on the glasses.

Thank heavens! He could finally see again he silently prayed as he read the words loud and clear for everyone to hear him. Everyone was shocked but the prince was exuberant when he heard his mystery dance partner was finally found.

So it ends, Harry left for the castle in the carriage with the messenger and there he met once again the friendly blonde stranger.

The End.


	2. Preview

**COMING SOON:**

"**Cinderella, the long adaptation" **

Author's Notes:

I haven't quite decided whether to write it in olden times or modern times. Both time periods have their pro's and con's. Based from that, the story can go two completely separate paths. To me, both baths are equally tempting to take. I am asking you, please help me out. I know there are some who would like to see a longer version of this adaptation, but I am stuck at a crossroad where I do not know what to choose.

**Please help me decide! **Below are two entries; one of the olden era and the other of the present. Please send via your reviews or PM me which one you favor most!

Thank you in advance for the support!

-Arh.581958

. . .

* * *

**PREVIEW: Olden times. **

_Let me tell you the story of Cinderella. _

Once upon a time:

In a place called England, where prestigious Lords and Ladies gathered, there lived a pleasantly well-off family named Potters. James the father, Lily the mother, and Harry the son were all good-mannered and well-natured so they were respected by all their neighbors. They were humble despite their noble heritage.

The land was governed by a very high monarchy. The Royal family was called the Malfoy's. The current King Lucius was a very commanding and powerful man; beside him was Narcissa, his faithful and headstrong wife. They had one son, the heir their family, his name was Draco Malfoy. In the future, when he had come of age, he would choose a wife from their very own people to rule beside him.

. . .

Tragedy:

It was a dark evening; the Potter's coachman had drunken far too much ale. The rocky roads were slippery because of the on pouring rain. Lighting fought madly in the skies, flashing sparks of light and scarring off the horses.

"Hold it!" The coach man yelled, pulling on the horses reins.

"What is happening out there?" James demanded from inside. He banged on the wood of the carriage furiously, but the man didn't respond. Lily sat shivering behind him, gripping his hand in hers as she looked out the window.

"James, we need to get out!" She shouted at him, fierce amber eye glaring into her husband's. But it was too late; they'd fallen off a rocky cliff. Thunder crashed in the heavens and rain poured—as if it was crying for them.

"Mama!" Harry yelled, small fists slamming into the window. "Mama!" He called out, wanting for her to answer him. Tears poured down his face as he cried. There was no one to comfort him—for the very first time, he felt alone.

. . .

"The young Mr. Potter's guardianship will be given, first and foremost, to the next of kin. Since James Potter was an only child and his parents' location is unknown, Petunia Evans shall be given custody to the young boy"

"Why do we have to take care of that filthy child?" Vernon refused, with an over-whelming urge to throw the old man out of his house. He eyed the small boy who was suspiciously clinging to the old coot's side.

"Petunia Evans—Dursley now, I believe, is Mr. Potter's next of kin. She is his aunt because she is Lily Evan's half-sister. If she does agree to take the responsibility, we will be happy to extend supplementary compensation for your monthly expenses on the child. You shall also be granted access to properties which the boy stands to inherit."

. . .

How they met:

Harry had grown into a fine young man. He was well-built due to the immense torture his unkind relatives forced upon him. Nonetheless, despite his grievances, he was thankful for the roof over his head. Still, he looked frail and sickly because his uncle and aunt would often starve him for days without any apparent reason.

One fine day, he walked into the small clothing shop to have robes made for Dudley. It was a humble looking shop but in no sense was their fabrics mediocre—they were the best in the business.

"Good Morning, Hermione" he greeted the bushy brown haired girl who stood behind the counter, seemingly rummaging her supplies for something.

"Oh hello there, Harry" she welcomed him with a smile, dusting herself off as she motioned for him to come in. "Shall it be something for you today?"

Harry shook his head and entered, stopping only when he entered reached the counter. "I'm afraid not" he confessed. He reached into his rugged trousers and pulled out a piece of paper. "These are my cousin's measurements" He stated, putting down the crumpled item on the wooden table.

"Is there another design similar to this?" A strong voice came from behind the curtains, a slender hand coming peeking from the fabrics. Harry and Hermione both turned to face the source. A gorgeous man with platinum blonde hair stepped out of the dressing room.

Harry was stunned, his eyes finding a brilliant pair of silver orbs. It took all his willpower to look away and the man spoke again. "Oh sorry" he mumbled under his breath. "I thought I was the only one here today" Harry shook his head and gave the stranger a smile.

"It's okay, I was just dropping off a few measurements" Harry stuttered nervously, averting his eyes to avoid the stranger's intense gaze. He felt rather uneasy, shifting his weight from side to side with anxiety.

"I'm sorry Young Master" Hermione addressed the stranger respectfully. She crossed under the counter to attend to the blonde. "Shall I take your measurements?" she asked, uncurling the measuring take from around her neck and leading the blonde to the platform to stand on.

"Yes" the other responded stiffly and obediently stepped on the elevated plane. Silence filled the shop as Hermione began her work as the town's seamstress. The prince's ball was nearing and her work was steadily piling. The person in front of her was a special case, she was glad Harry didn't recognize him. A growl from the blonde boy's stomach broke the silence.

Harry began laughing immediately to the sound. Despite it being a commonality for him, hearing other's growling stomachs made his shuffle with laughter. It wasn't often that people would go around hungry so it was a rare event. The blonde glared at him through the glass.

He stopped laughing, gazing into the boy's eyes through the glass as well. He decided to move closed. He stuffed a hand into his small old pouch bag and felt for the distinct feeling of paper. Moments later, the aroma of freshly baked bread filled the room. He pulled out the medium sized paper bag and offered it to the hungry man.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed in disbelief. Her eyes grew as wide as dinner plates. Harry looked like he was about to collapse in hunger but yet here he was, sharing his first bit of real food to a complete stranger. She sighed, as she watched without a word. That was their Harry right then and there, always a giver.

Draco blushed now when Harry presented him with a bag of bread. "I'm sorry it's not much, but at least it will calm your hunger" the boy said from beside him. Eyeing the brunette with suspicion, did the boy recognize who he was? He was reluctant to take the food.

"Hurry up you git, its good bread. No need to be pompous about it" Harry's irritated voice came from beside him, opening the bag more. He was already being nice and offered it to the poor man and the boy was being snobbish at him. He had come to respect food when it was available. The boy should accept it at the least.

Draco's was surprised this time, eyes growing wild in shock. No one had ever back talked to him before! He was a prince after all! But his expression softened when he was the sincerity in the brunette's eyes. He accepted the bag of bread with a nod. "Thanks" he whispered, turning around to face the boy.

Harry gave him a soft smile then walked away; fear that he might start drooling from the smell of bread. "I'll be going" he mumbled under his breath. He gave Hermione a nod and short thanks before walking out of the store and disappearing into the crowds.

Draco stood stunned, watching as the boy left. Perhaps they'll meet again? He let his gaze fall on the door a bit longer before looking back at the mirror. He sighed to himself, wondering who the boy was.

. . . . .

* * *

**PREVIEW: Modern Times.**

_Let me tell you a Cinderella story._

Once upon a time:

Not so long ago in a place not so far away, there lived a family called Potters. Their family was small; it was just James, Lily, and their son Harry Potter. They lived in a medium size home with a small garden in the backyard. Sometimes, when the weather was fair and the sun was high, they would be seen in the gardens playing with their dog named Padfoot. They were humble despite their affluent status.

Kingdom Incorporation was the largest modeling agency in London with their models often being recruited overseas. It was owned and managed by the powerful Malfoy family; Lucius Malfoy was president. He later married Narcissa Black, Chairwoman of the establishment. They had one son, Draco Malfoy. Anyone and everyone wanted to get into The Kingdom—as world wide sectors referred to the company more commonly. Many aspiring models, talents and hopefuls aimed to catch Draco's affection.

. . .

The Tragedy:

"My love" James greeted her. She allowed his strong arms to take Harry from her and in return he kissed her hand with a slightly unshaven beard. She smiled into the chaste gesture and then pulled his head with her hands to pull him into a soft kiss.

"We shall be late, if we do not leave now" she told him once they parted. Her husband nodded, opening the door to their car and allowing her to enter. She smiled gratefully at him as he closed to the door. James walked around to the other side and entered with small Harry in his arms. He nodded at their driver from the rear view mirror. Affectionately, he placed a hand over Lily's when they began to speed into the highway.

"Mama!" Harry shouted from the asphalt ground. Rain soaked through his clothing, but he didn't care. Forcing his arms to grow longer, he reached for the wreckage that stood a few meters away from him. His eyed burned from crying and the wounds throbbed with pain as he blacked out.

. . .

"I'm sorry for your loss" Dumbledore apologized sorrowfully. "Young Mister Potter's legal guardianship shall be given to you and your wife."

Vernon snorted at James' and Lily's funeral. "We don't want him" he barked out, ready to walk away but a hand grabbed him.

"You're his only family! You have too!"

"I don't want that filth in my home. He's worthless to me!"

Dumbledore covered Harry's ears and glared at the man. "You can legally govern the brand. It's yours if you take him under your care." The old man scoffed. "We don't have a choice"

"Brand?"

"It's for yours to use as you wish until Harry comes of age."

"It's ours?"

There was a pause. "Yes, until he turns eighteen"

"We'll take him"

. . .

How they met:

At home, he was consistently maltreated by his relatives. From the day he arrived in the Durley's home, he had been constantly beaten, unfed and verbally abused. It was a hard fate for some but to Harry it had become his life. Occasionally, he was allowed into the town for errands. It was the only time he could be whoever he wanted to be, he felt free.

Today's task was buying clothes for his cousin—who was too fat a pig and weight conscious about going out in public. Dudley found it quite comforting for the people to give Harry strange looks when the boy asked for sizes that were obviously too big for him! He thought it was a funny joke, that's why he let Harry buy his clothes.

"Hermione! I've got the new d—s" Harry called out casually when he stepped into the familiar modern boutique. He'd been here before of course, he'd met and befriended the young designer who owned it. It was one of the reasons why he loved going into town, he could met the few friends he'd made.

He caught his breath and stopped short of finishing his sentence when he saw Hermione. She was furiously biting her lip and shaking her head wildly. She put a finger to her lips, telling him to quiet down. Harry ceased speaking and walked closer.

"Client today?" He whispered just enough for her to hear, he reached for something in his messenger bag as he walked. Once he stood beside her, gaining a full head above her tall frame, and passed a small binder into her hands. She nodded her head.

"Yes, so if you plan to keep your secret out of the tabloids, I suggest you play messenger boy for me" She told him in a matter-of-factly tone. She kept her voice hushed, which was harder due to the store's acoustic walls. Any soft sound echoed through out the entire room. Harry kept quiet.

"New designs?" Hermione murmured under her breath softly, restraining her voice from echoing through the space. She lifted the dark bound book and scanned through the contents, flipping the pages with her right hand. Her smile grew wider and brighter each time she turned the page. Harry just stared at her blankly.

"Harry these are amazing!" She burst out after a few minutes. Immediately Harry's hand came to cover her mouth. "Shh—h" he hissed into her ear. He was afraid to be discovered, whoever may be in the changing rooms of Hermione's boutique. He didn't want to risk it.

"Do you think I can get at least a month of meals from this?" He asked softly into Hermione's ear. The girl mumbled something under his palm in response but he didn't understand her. "What?"

Sighing, Hermione brought her hand gently to cover Harry's and then pulled it away from her mouth. "Harry" she exhaled heavily before looking over at the brunette. "This can earn more than a year's meals and not to mention get you a new wardrobe! You'll still have some money left over!" she exclaimed in defeat as Harry shook his head again.

"I'm fine with my clothes Herm" He answered her truthfully "and I can't but new clothes, else the Dursleys will grow suspicious" he confessed, folding up the sleeves of the shirt he got two Christmases ago. His appearance really didn't look that bad. It was a bit out of season materials, but he still made it look up to date.

"Really Harry" Hermione moped from beside him. Their conversation was cut short when a head of platinum blonde hair made its way into the room.

"Hermione darling, I love your work but do you perhaps have anything new?" Draco, the blonde boy, asked as he walked towards the counter. He was dressed in one of Harry's previous designs. Harry blushed in realization. Damn, the boy made his ruddy sketches look as if they were crafted by god!

"Oh hello D—" Hemione caught herself before she revealed his name. She mentally kicked herself for almost forgetting that Harry was supposed to be playing messenger boy. She shifted uncomfortably before eyeing the dark blue portfolio Harry had given her earlier. "Perfect timing!" she exclaimed, taking the said item into her hands "Your designer just sent it with new designs!" she said, handing the book into Draco's hands.

Harry was about to argue from beside her but he quickly caught her warning eyes. He decided to keep quiet instead. Damn, he cursed. He'd never seen his designs on a live person before neither had he ever been in the room when the client was looking over his portfolio. Hermione gave him a small smile for support but it wasn't helping.

. . . . .

* * *

**PREVIEW FINISHED! **

Please send your answers via reviews. For comments, suggestion and critiques as well.

**What do you think will be more exciting to read? **

**Olden or Modern? **

**REVIEW! **[ Poll ends on June 08 2009 ]

**BEST of 21 votes**. An odd number so there won't be any ties!

Love your confused friend

-Arh.581958


End file.
